The disclosures herein relate generally to providing build-to-order computer systems and more particularly to installing software programs in a build-to-order computer system.
As part of a build-to-order model for manufacturing computer systems, a customer selects an operating system and other programs to be included in a build-to-order computer system when the customer places an order. The manufacturer assembles the system and installs the software specified by the customer onto the system. The process of installing the software can be a time-consuming process for the manufacturer. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of time it takes to install software specified by a customer in a build-to-order computer system.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to allow a manufacturer to more efficiently install software in a computer system.